


A New Pawn

by Neo_Luna



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_Luna/pseuds/Neo_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Knight has a new pawn. Very short. Based on the "Assault on Abysus" episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Pawn

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeted. Transferred from Fanfiction.net.

Circe let out a painful scream. One of the dreaded collars had been force upon her. The sensation was at first like nothing she felt before. She was being swallowed up in agonizing pain, drifting slowly to a gorgy numbness. Her head felt cloudy, thoughts becoming a blur. Soon the pain was lost leaving her to cage of numbness.

"Get up" a voice ordered.

Not able to control her movements, Circe simple followed the order. A woman whom was the very one in charge of Providence Black Knight walked up to inspect their new charge. She stopped just in front of Circe, whose eyes had become hollow. A sinister smile craved itself onto Black Knight's features.

"Rex may have the Meta-Nanite" Black Knight spoke turning to leave, "but I'm afraid I have the upper hand."


End file.
